MOITIES
by reine-des-loukoums
Summary: la guerre est finie et contre toute atente, Harry n'a pas vaincu seul Voldemort. Hermione est morte et Harry part à la recherche de Ron pour le reconforter.


_MOITIES :_

Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête et de soulagement chez les sorciers car cette nuit, la guerre a pris fin. Cette nuit le Seigneur des ténèbres s'est éteint, grâce à l'alliance de deux jeunes sorciers. Tout deux correspondaient à la prophétie, tout deux l'ont accomplie.

Et aujourd'hui dans tous les journaux on peut lire _« Harry Potter et Neville Londubat ont vaincu »_. Pourtant, au même titre qu'un jour de fête, cette journée fraîche de mars est un jour de deuil. Les deux héros ont tout deux beaucoup perdu humainement parlant dans cette guerre, de leur pureté jusqu'à des êtres chers en passant par leur innocence. Car Neville a perdu ses parents, lâchement assassinés dans leur chambre d'hôpital par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avant la fin proprement dite de la trêve, et quelques jours plus tard sa grand-mère, la seule famille qui lui restait avait succombé sur le champ de bataille. Harry quant à lui avait perdu plusieurs membres de sa deuxième famille, les Weasley, Charlie était mort à l'étranger, tué par un géant dans les montagnes, Mrs et Mr Weasley étaient morts sur le champ de bataille et quelques heures plus tôt, Hermione avait reçu un sort de mort en pleine poitrine de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que celui-ci ne meure d'un sort joint de Neville et Harry.

Ils avaient vengé leur amie. Et une fois encore Ronald Weasley n'avait pas su protéger l'être le plus cher qu'il avait au monde : Hermione. Ils n'avait jamais su que la réconforter ou au contraire la faire pleurer à cause de son comportement parfois plus qu'odieux. Leurs relations avaient toujours été passionnées et extrêmes. Ils passaient du rire aux larmes en un clin d'oeil et se réconciliaient au plus tard quelques jours plus tard. Ron avait toujours été plus que protecteur envers elle mais n'avait jamais su la protéger des dangers. Le sauveur, le héro, c'était Harry, celui qui se sortait toujours des pires situations, le survivant, le seul capable de tuer Lord Voldemort, ou du moins c'est ce que tout le monde avait toujours cru jusqu'à ce que Neville ne le tue au même titre que lui. Chaque jour il avait aimé Hermione et maintenant que la femme qu'il aimait était inerte à côté de lui, une expression de peur et un nom dessiné sur ses lèvres dans la même forme que lorsque juste avant de mourir elle avait sauté sur lui pour le protéger en hurlant : « ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ». Elle était toute sa vie. Sa raison de vivre était morte.

Harry entra dans la chambre où reposait le corps d'Hermione, il était encore plus échevelé que d'habitude et avait les yeux rouges et gonflés.

-ah ! Ron, j'était sûr de te trouver là, entama-t-il, le notaire m'a donné une lettre qu'il faut absolument que tu lises… Ron !

Devant l'absence de réaction de son ami, Harry se baissa et reprit doucement :

-eh ! Vieux… ça va aller…? Il faut vraiment que tu lises ça… Ron ? eh, Ron !

Le jeune homme secoua vivement son ami et finalement décida de prendre son pouls. Son cœur ne battait plus. C'est à ce moment là que Harry remarqua un bout de parchemin tombé à la droite du rouquin. Il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture longue et mince de Ron.

_Harry,_

_Cette lettre t'est destinée et je demanderai à toute autre personne trouvant cette lettre de ne pas la lire._

_J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonnera mon acte et surtout, que tu me comprendra. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais j'aime Hermione, elle est ma raison d'être et même si la guerre est finie aujourd'hui, ma vie n'a plus de sens parce qu'elle est morte et que c'était pour me protéger, chose que n'ai jamais pu faire. A cause de ça je ne peux pas me réjouir de notre victoire._

_Je suis mort au moment où l'Avada Kedavra l'a touchée, je l'ai senti. Elle était ce qu'on peut appeler ma moitié et elle a emporté avec elle une partie de moi. Maintenant l'autre partie a rejoint la première et je ne peut que te demander pardon._

_Je dois aussi te demander de ne pas faire la même erreur que moi : ne fuis pas ton amour. Moi je n'ai fait que des erreurs avec elle et je ne peux pas me le pardonner. Ne les fait pas toi aussi, maintenant que la guerre est finie, vie pleinement ton amour pour Ginny._

_Dis à Fred, Georges, Bill, Ginny et à ma mère que je les aime et demande leur pardon de ma part .Toi aussi je t'aime, tu es le frère que je n'ai pas eu._

_Ma dernière volonté est la suivante : j'aimerai être enterré avec Hermione._

_Ronald Weasley, ton ami._

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, laissant tomber les deux lettres. Il se tourna vers ses amis, ils avaient les doigts entrelacés et la tête de Ron reposait sur le ventre d'Hermione, la main de celle-ci était posée sur la joue du rouquin comme dans un geste de réconfort. Le jeune sorcier remarqua alors une chose des plus insolites : une larme venait de couler sur la joue d'Hermione et l'étreinte des deux amants s'était resserrée. Harry se leva alors que les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Il claqua la porte ce qui provoqua un courant d'air qui fît s'envoler les deux lettres par la fenêtre tandis que le chant du Phénix retentissait dans la cours du château. Un autre coup de vent emmena les bouts de parchemin tourbillonner jusqu'au milieu du lac dans les profondeurs duquel les deux lettres se perdirent.


End file.
